Ryou's Troubles
by kid-88
Summary: Ryou is having a difficult time because Yami No Bakura is trying to take control and cannot do anything about it. Whenever he makes friends they get hurt and he doesnt want anymore pain to spread. But what happens when a boy with a similar type artifact and Ryou meet. Will they seize the beast. Find out here. Rated T for now R
1. Beginning of End

'No one understands me. Its a curse. I can't have friends or _he_ will hurt them.' Ryou thought to himself and he quickly noticed a faint laughing sound in a corner.

"You can't beat me you know!" _he_ maniacally laughed and then his voice dissapeared as quickly as it came.

Ryou wasn't like most boys his age. He held a dark artifact that was given by his father. It was known as the Millenium Ring. With its power there is a curse to it. Ryou will be overtaken by Yami No Bakura and lose memory after he turns to him, so he remembers getting knocked out. Ryou may have been knocked out when ever Yami No Bakura came out but he could feel the dark presence.

The next day

Ryou was enrolling into a brand new school and he hopes that Yami No Bakura will not take over. Ryou was standing in the middle of the school yard. Ryou was in deep thought and then his thought was stopped when a short child with spikey tri-colored hair came and introduced himself.

"Hello there! I take it your new here. Well alow me to introduce myself. I'm Yugi Mutou and you are?" The perky boy who has just met Ryou had an artifact that looked like his own. 'could this mean he has a dark version of himself?'

"I'm Ryou Bakura nice to meet you. And if you don't mind my asking, where did you get that artifact around your neck?"

"My grandfather got it in a Egyptian excavation. He says its his most prized posetion. I've spent eight years trying to solve it." Yugi told Ryou then asked "Why, are you curious?"

"Yes actually. I have an artifact that looks like it and I'm woundering if there intwined or if we are intwined." Ryou looked at Yugi with a serious look in his eyes.

"Mabye we are intwined Ryou" Yugi said with a smile comming to his face. "Come on we should get to class we will be late. Let me see your schedule."

Ryou handed Yugi his schedule and Yugi was smiling a mile a minute. "looks like we have all the same classes!"

Ryou had a small smile on his face. He made a friend who could be intwined with him. Yugi introduced Ryou to everyone and Ryou made more friends. He has met Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Miho. They were all kind people and mabye Yami No Bakura won't hurt his new friends.

"Hey Ryou if you want maybe you can come to my place and mabye my grandfather could look into your artifact." Yugi said with a great big smile. He has never had a person come over to his place in a while.

"Thank you Yugi. You are one of the most trust worthy friend I have had in a while." Ryou smiled again.

* * *

I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. My first Yugioh Fic so Hope it does good


	2. It's Game Time

That afternoon Ryou, Yugi and the rest of the gang went over to Yugi's place and they stood infront of a big Game Shop.

"This is it guys!" Yugi told everyone. Everyone was intreeged because they never thought that Yugi could live in that place.

"Wow Yugi nice place!" Jounochi told Yugi.

The only one who wasn't there for laughs was Ryou, could secret really be reveiled? Could there be a reason why _he_ loves to tourcher Ryou's friends. Everyone went inside and saw a short old man sweeping around then he turned.

"Hello Yugi, who are all these people with you?" Asked the old man who knew Yugi.

"Everyone this is my Grandfather Solomon Mutou. Grandpa this is Ryou, Honda, Anzu, Miho, and Jounochi. Oh and grampa Ryou has a artifact that looks like mine.

Ryou then unbuttoned his shirt low enough so everyone can see the Millenium Ring. Solomon looked at it long and hard and then said something that shocked Yugi and Ryou.

"Both of your items are ancient egyptian artifacts, that you know. What you don't know is that those are known as the millenium items. They belonged to great good **and** great evil. Your puzzle, Yugi, belonged to a Great Egyptian Pharoah. But you Bakura, your ring belonged to an evil theif. He was the Pharoah's rival and tried to control Eygpt.

"W-Whhat? The evil inside me is rivals with the good spirit in you? How can that be?!" Ryou yelled then he groaned. "G-Guys h-hellp" Ryou grabbed his Ring and tried to hold back Yami No Bakura, but it was to late.

Yugi tried to do whatever he could to help him but then Bakura was standing infront of them. His hair was more spikey and you could see evil in his eyes. Bakura then looked over at Yugi and grinned.

"You are padetic to even try and help Ryou, he is my puppet." Bakura told everyone.

Honda and Jounochi went charging at Bakura. "Come on Ryou fight it" they screamed together.

Although Bakura was to fast for they because he threw them to the ground.

"Damn it!" screamed Honda.

Bakura then went to Yugi and was about to punch him when he heard "Its game time." A hand grabbed Bakura's fist and instead of little shy Yugi stood an older, more taller guy with loads of confidence.

"Call me Yuugioh (translated to King Yugi) now, It's Game Time!"

* * *

I dont own yugioh but Review and you could hold and give a hug to Ryou in a cat costume


	3. Double Trouble

"What is this!?" Bakura asked shocked, like everyone else, but then his smug grin came back. "I see the chump plaroah has come to protect his chump puppet."

"He is my friend and I won't let you hurt him or any of our friends!" Yuugioh said.

"**Ours**? What are you talking about?" Bakura was confused at what Yuugioh said.

"Yes ours. I know that there is good in you Ryou!"

While Bakura didn't know what to say everyone was yelling that "Ryou can beat the dark."

Bakura and Yuugioh came outside and then he made a propsal that would get anyones attention. "Bakura how about this," he started. "If I win the battle then I will cast your evil soul into the darkness. If you win you take my soul."

"You have a deal"

Yuugioh then explained the rules, you had to take the other oponents millenium item in the least amount of time. Bakura took the puzzle in _1:10_ seconds. Yuugioh was impressed but he still had confidence in him. Yuugioh then brought the ring back in _1:09_ seconds. Yuugioh won and now Bakura's soul will be cast in the shadows.

"The doors of darkness, have opened!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakura's dark immortal soul was now cast in the shadows and it left behind an unconsious Ryou.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'thank you'. Then during the celebration Yuugioh left and that left Yugi seeing the celebration.

Bakura P.O.V

'I couldn't beleive it, I'm free from him!'

As there was celebration in the air they didn't realize what was happening else where.

Bakura P.O.V

"Damn it!" Bakura curssed and then looked for the other souls drifted around. He then found another person who looked like him and he had the millenium ring!

'Mabye I can control this fool's mind and make him help me seek revegne on Yugi.

He went closer then told him, "you there," he pointed at the one who looked like him.

"What is your name?" he asked the stranger.

"I am known by many names. But I see the darkness in you so I'll tell you my real name. My name is Bakura, King of theives!" Theif King Bakura said.

"Well know I know why we look alike. I am you , or atleast the reincarnation of you. I am the spirit of the Millenium Ring!" Bakura said.

T.K.B and Bakura told each other of what has caused them to enter the shadow relm.

"Will you help me to take revenge on the Pharoh or should I say his pip-squeak reincarnation?" Bakura asked T.K.B

"It would be a theifs honor!" T.K.B told him.

"Excelent but how do we get out of this Hell?"

"Don't worry, leave it to me!"

They talked of a plan and maniacally laughed together.

* * *

I dont own yugioh. this is the last chapter but dont worry there will be a sequel that starts with this


End file.
